Don't Forget
by Monggu
Summary: Ia tak mengenal siapapun, tak dapat mengingat siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ingat unsur kimia, rumus matematika, teori evolusi, dan kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya, namun tidak dengan wajah dan nama. Dunia berjalan namun ia tetap disana. Sendirian. / LightL / Prosopagnosia!L


Sinar matahari menerobos celah gorden ketika ia membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tangannya sendiri yang menumpu pada lutut yang tertekuk, celana jeans kusam, beberapa makanan manis seperti _strawberry cake_ yang tinggal setengah dan cangkir kosong diatas meja, kemudian layar komputer yang hitam—seingatnya sebelum tertidur komputer masih menyala.

Mengedarkan pandangan, tembok putih terhias lukisan ikan koi dan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, lemari di sudut ruangan, dan meja dengan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk rapi diatasnya, kemudian gorden abu-abu di samping kanannya.

Hanya terdengar suara bising kendaraan yang samar berpadu dengan cicit burung, dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian derit pintu mengusiknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ryuuzaki?"

Sosok tua, dengan jas formal dan senyum ramah. Rambut dan kumis yang telah memutih, pandangan sayu dibalik kacamata. Ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Saya Watari, asistenmu. Kemarin kau tertidur pukul dua pagi dan saya yang mematikan komputernya. Sampai saat ini belum ada kasus yang masuk, mungkin kau dapat bersantai."

Orang bernama Watari itu memanggilnya Ryuuzaki. Ya, ia ingat setahun lalu ia pindah ke Jepang bersama seseorang yang selalu bersamanya sedari kecil. Mungkin orang tua ini. Ingatannya samar-samar.

"Saya akan mengambilkan makanan dan minumanmu, Ryuuzaki."

Watari tersenyum simpul, "Apakah kau—mengingat saya?"

Ryuuzaki mengerutkan alis, mencoba menggali lebih dalam memori di kepalanya. Namun seperti apapun ia mencoba, ia tak pernah ingat dengan jelas. Hanya saja ia merasa orang tua ini bisa dipercaya.

Ryuuzaki menggigit jempol kanannya, merasa bersalah.

"…Tidak."

Yang tua menghela napas maklum, kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Istirahatlah, kau perlu tidur."

Pintu tertutup dan Ryuuzaki merasa hampa. Pagi yang selalu terasa—hambar.

.

* * *

**Death Note **by **Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**.**

**Don't Forget **by **Monggu**

**WARN! Semi-AU, typo, OOC *kenapah...T_T***

**Ga tau apa ini termasuk Shou-Ai atau enggak ._.v**

* * *

.

_What is—remember?_

Nama aslinya L Lawliet, setidaknya itu yang tertulis dibalik sebuah foto dimana seorang anak kecil bermata bulat dengan manik sehitam malam, rambut acak-acakan, pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia pakai—dan tentunya berukuran lebih kecil, serta wajah datar. Disampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mirip Watari, hanya saja lebih muda. Senyuman mereka sama.

Ia tak mengenal anak laki-laki itu, tapi wajahnya mirip dengan wajah yang terpantul di kaca jendela ketika ia mencoba bercermin. Hanya saja rambutnya kini lebih panjang.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah, dirinya adalah seorang detektif dengan identitas L. Bekerja dibalik layar, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajahnya, suaranya, penampilannya, pribadinya. L tak terjangkau, hanya Watari yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan klien.

Ia punya banyak nama, berlainan disetiap negara yang disinggahinya tapi ia tak ingat siapa saja nama-nama itu dan Watari akan dengan senang hati mengingatkannya. Kini dirinya di Jepang, katakan Ryuuzaki pada orang yang menanyakan namanya—karena nama itulah yang ditulis Watari di telapak tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

_Prosopagnosia_. Kelainan dalam mempersepsi wajah yang membuat orang yang mengalaminya akan sulit mengenali wajah (termasuk wajahnya sendiri) orang yang sudah ia temui, dan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Juga tidak dapat mengingat nama (pada penderita akut). Biasanya diakibatkan oleh kerusakan otak yang parah pada bagian _fusiform gyrus_. Ada kemungkinan pengaruh faktor keturunan.

Ryuuzaki mengalaminya. Ia tak mengenal siapapun, tak dapat mengingat siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ingat unsur kimia, rumus matematika, teori evolusi, dan kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya, namun tidak dengan wajah dan nama. Dunia berjalan namun ia tetap disana. Sendirian.

Bahkan ia tak lagi merasakan apapun selain kehampaan. Seperti tidak ada dirinya di dunia ini. Sendiri, _dan selamanya akan tetap begitu._

Hari yang sama setiap hari, terasa abu-abu. Tapi itulah hidupnya. Suatu keberuntungan bagian otaknya yang lain masih berfungsi dengan benar dan memberinya peluang untuk terus hidup.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan sosok tak dikenal muncul. Orang tua, memakai jas formal, rambut dan kumis putih, dan senyum ramah menenangkan.

Ryuuzaki mengerutkan keningnya ketika orang itu meletakkan beberapa makanan dan minuman manis diatas meja dihadapannya. Agaknya si orang tua menangkap ekspresi kebingungan yang tak terlalu kentara di wajah Ryuuzaki.

"Aku Watari, asistenmu. Makanlah, Ryuuzaki. Saat ini masih belum ada kasus."

Ada sesuatu yang kasat mata menghantam telak dadanya. Rasa bersalah menghujani Ryuuzaki, rasanya sesak. Ia tahu dirinya pengidap prosopagnosia. Jadi, pasti Watari telah mengingatkannya berjuta-juta kali, tentang siapa dirinya, tentang siapa Watari. Sebanyak itukah ia telah melukai hati orang tua dengan senyum ramah itu?

"Maafkan saya, Watari." matanya meredup.

"Tak apa," Watari—yang bagi Ryuuzaki adalah orang yang baru dikenal—menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Ajaibnya Ryuuzaki menyukai sentuhan itu.

"Kau ada disini saja aku sudah merasa senang, L."

.

.

.

Ryuuzaki punya kebiasaan.

Setiap Senin sore ia akan keluar dari 'liang'nya, mengunjungi toko kue di dekat tempat ia tinggal. Watari memang sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat dengan toko kue di setiap negara agar Ryuuzaki bisa menjalankan ritualnya itu.

Senin berarti sibuk. Jalanan tak seramai Sabtu dan Minggu. Ryuuzaki menapaki jalan setapak dengan sepatu kets murahan yang simpulnya tak terikat. Aroma bunga sakura khas musim semi tercium olehnya. Sore yang indah, sayangnya orang-orang terlalu sibuk untuk menikmatinya.

Bunga-bunga yang mekar, lampu-lampu kota, bising kendaraan, tawa anak-anak, bel sepeda, dan keramaian berbaur di sekitarnya. Ryuuzaki, walaupun ini rutinitasnya, tetap saja merasa risih. Keramaian tak pernah membantu, ia memang _introvert_ ternyata.

Menuju toko kue berarti melewati taman kota. Terkadang setelah membeli kue ia singgah kesana. Mumpung keadaan cukup sepi, Ryuuzaki memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar nanti.

Melewati taman, kedai ramen, penjual buah, motel, kemudian sampai di "_Misa Misa Bakery_". Toko kecil, namanya sedikit membuat Ryuuzaki mengernyit saat pertama kali, tapi unik juga. Ia suka suasana yang menyenangkan didalam toko, juga aroma rotinya yang harum.

Gemerincing lonceng kecil di puntu menyambutnya saat ia masuk. Harum mentega dan gula, kemudian kue-kue yang berjejer manis di etalase seolah-olah meminta untuk dibeli, serta pegawai toko yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang gadis, kira-kira delapanbelas tahun keatas, rambut pirang dikuncir dua, dandanan gothic. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan suasana toko, menjadikannya semakin menarik bagi Ryuuzaki.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu bertanya ceria saat Ryuuzaki mendekat. Pada pakaiannya, di bagian dada, tersemat tanda pengenal "Amane Misa".

Oh, ternyata empunya toko.

"Saya ingin membeli ini, ini, ini, dan ini."—sambil menunjuk beberapa kue kesukaannya dengan telunjuk.

"Whooaa…seperti biasa, ya?" Misa mengambilkan pesanan Ryuuzaki, "Panda selalu membeli kue yang ini setiap Senin! Apa tidak mau mencoba yang lainnya? Misa jamin yang lain juga enak!"

"Panda?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, "Yep! Kamu seperti panda, dan Misa Misa tidak tahu namamu," kemudian ia memberikan pesanan Ryuuzaki padanya. Ryuuzaki membayar rotinya dengan harga pas, ia hapal semua harga kue disini.

"Kamu 'kan selalu diam dan lari saat Misa menanyakannya." Kata gadis itu setengah berbisik.

Melihat Misa yang murung, Ryuuzaki tak tega. Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik telapak tangan kirinya yang tertulis Hiragana "Ryuuzaki" dan berkata,

"Nama saya Ryuuzaki."

Kemudian berbalik, pergi secepatnya. Ia hanya ingin lari. Misa sepertinya orang yang ceria, entah bagaimana perasaan gadis itu jika tahu Ryuuzaki tidak akan mengingatnya Senin depan. Melewati pintu, ia berpapasan dengan pembeli lain namun Ryuuzaki tidak memperdulikannya. Ia berjalan cepat, juga tak memperdulikan teriakan Misa—

"Sampai jumpa Senin depan, Ryuuzaki-san!"

—Dan pandangan seorang pemuda yang tadi berpapasan dengannya.

"Oh! Light datang lagi! Selamat datang!"

.

.

.

Ada satu bangku taman tempat favorit Ryuuzaki, sebab benda itu mengarah pada matahari terbenam.

Warnanya biru, dengan cat yang sedikit mengelupas. Ryuuzaki duduk disana dengan posenya yang khas, membuka bungkus roti yang masih hangat—karena toko kue langganannya memiliki moto '_Fresh From The Open_', kemudian makan sambil menikmati sore.

Tidak ramai, anak-anak pasti sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ah, ketenangan yang disukai Ryuuzaki. Ia menghirup udara musim semi yang menyenangkan.

"Um… permisi, boleh saya duduk disini?"

Ryuuzaki mengalihkan pandangan, dan mata bulatnya menangkap figur sempurna seorang pemuda—kira-kira delapanbelas tahun keatas. Rambut cokelat madu, wajah tampan dan terlihat ramah, berpakaian kasual, dan menenteng bungkusan dengan merek toko langganannya.

Ryuuzaki melirik sekitar dua bangku kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mungkin pemuda ini juga suka matahari terbenam, atau tidak suka suasana sepi. Entahlah, kenapa dia mendekati Ryuuzaki sementara mayoritas memilih mengabaikannya.

"Ah, ya, tentu."

Suasana canggung melanda saat pemuda itu duduk disampingnya. Ryuuzaki cuek saja, ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa terganggu—atau tanpa _terlihat_ terganggu—sementara si pemuda berdehem, memandang Ryuuzaki.

"Apakah…kau pelanggan toko kue Misa?"

"Ya."

Jawaban cepat Ryuuzaki tampaknya membuat si pemuda lebih canggung lagi, "Um…aku juga."

"Oh, begitu."

Rasanya Ryuuzaki ingin menghindar. Jika ia berlama-lama bersama pemuda ini dan percakapan mereka semakin panjang, ia tak mau membuat si pemuda kecewa. Karena sekali mereka berpisah kemudian suatu saat bertemu lagi, Ryuuzaki takkan mampu mengingat dia dan semua yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Sudah diputuskan, satu roti terakhir dan Ryuuzaki akan langsung pergi.

"Namaku Light, Yagami Light."

Ryuuzaki berhenti mengunyah.

Senyumannya terlihat tulus, Ryuuzaki merasakan sesuatu seperti 'dug' kecil pada jantungnya. Ia merasa aneh, ada perasaan asing yang ia rasakan. Lama ia berpikir, lama tangan pemuda bernama Light itu terulur dihadapannya. Kemudian dengan satu helaan napas, Ryuuzaki melirik telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ryuuzaki." kemudian menjabat tangan Light. _Ada listrik kasat mata yang terasa—menyenangkan._

"Salam kenal, Ryuuzaki," kontak mereka berakhir, "Sebenarnya aku tak suka makanan manis, hanya saja adik perempuanku sangat menyukainya."

"…Begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai makanan manis?"

"Ya."

"Begitu…"

Sepertinya ia sudah terlibat percakapan yang cukup jauh dengan Light. Ryuuzaki berjanji takkan memberitahu namanya lagi pada orang lain—mungkin. Entahlah, pemuda ini… Ryuuzaki hanya ingin mengatakan namanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, mungkin… seperti inikah rasanya mempunyai seorang teman?

"Ryuuzaki. Aku akan terus mengingatnya."

"Eh?" Ryuuzaki mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengingatmu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku yang akan menyapamu lebih dulu, Ryuuzaki."

Rasanya waktu berhenti. _Ia tak dapat mendengar apa pun, merasakan apa pun._

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, kau jangan sombong dan berpura-pura tidak mengingatku."

_Hentikan._

"Aku janji, akan selalu mengingat Ryuuzaki."

_Sakit, rasanya sakit—_

"Jadi, Ryuuzaki jangan lupakan aku—"

—_Tolong, jangan katakan itu._

"…Ryuzaki?"

"Ah, maafkan saya, Light-kun. Sepertinya saya harus pergi."

Ia berdiri sambil menggenggam erat bungkusan kue yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Oh, begitu… baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus pergi."

Light tersenyum lagi. _Dan entah mengapa dada Ryuuzaki terasa sesak._

"Selamat tinggal."

_Rasanya ia tak ingin momen ini terlewat begitu saja._

Ryuuzaki berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Tak mau Light melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca…

_No need to say goodbye…_

_Selamat tinggal._

Light melambai setengah berteriak, "Sampai jumpa, Ryuuzaki!"

_Don't hate me,_

Ryuuzaki tak mendengarnya.

Ia berlari menghindari kenyataan. Ia sendirian, dan akan selalu sendirian. Padahal… ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya, tapi ia tak bisa…

Takkan pernah bisa memiliki seorang teman—

—karena di dunianya, bahkan dirinya sendiri ia lupa.

_I don't want to forget—you._

Ryuuzaki tak melihatnya,

"Prosopagnosia, ya."

Bagaimana senyuman Light perlahan memudar, berganti dengan senyuman miris.

"Namaku Light, Yagami Light."

_I remember…_

Ryuuzaki tidak tahu—ia tidak ingat, bahwa ia dan Light telah berkenalan berkali-kali, berbicara singkat berkali-kali, dan berpisah berulang kali.

"Sampai jumpa Senin depan, Ryuuzaki—"

Light berbalik pergi, menengadah agar air matanya tak jatuh.

"—jangan lupa."

_One day, definitely, you'll understand_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Happy new year~! *ledakin elpiji 3kg* \._./

FF nistah hasil kebut semalam, hehehe… makasih kalau ada yg baca, apalagi review ^^

Oiya, apa ini termasuk Shou-Ai? ._. menurut reader gimana? kayaknya enggak yak .-.

.

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah komen di ff nistah sebelumnya, L for :

**ShinJoo24** / Nyanmaru93 / **chisa zuzuki** / / **JustViolet** / zoealya / **glowin'R** / Paltroe / **fuyu cassiopeia** / Aoi Fiore Dee / **sellarosella** / Li Chylee

**.**

Pokoknya makasiiiih banget! :D :D *sodorin L* *digampar* :p


End file.
